


One After Another

by Daniel_Masters



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/F, Flash Fic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 23:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18648703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daniel_Masters/pseuds/Daniel_Masters
Summary: It all started, with an apology.





	One After Another

     Ann and Makoto pretty much hit it off as soon as Makoto joined the Phantom Thieves.  
     The girls should have been stark opposites. One stoic and composed, while the other was frivolous. One kept logic above most things, whilst the other thought mostly with her heart. But in spite of this, or perhaps, because of this, they were closer than anyone else in the group.  
     It all started with an apology, which afterwards, led them to a crepe shop. That was beginning of their spiral.  
     One crepe outting led to another, which eventually, lead to a study session with just the two of them. The study sessions became a weekly occurrence, something both girls looked forward to every week.  
     Ann never expected that she would look forward to studying, but Makoto made it enjoyable. One way or another, she had fun with Makoto, even when they were just reading very heavy, very boring books.  
     There was no fighting that they had become best friends. Makoto finally found someone with whom she could be herself; and Ann had never met someone like Makoto, and something about the girl just drew her closer.  
     Regardless of how they felt on an individual basis, both girls felt a certain warmth in their chest whenever the other was around.  
     All of this had eventually become pure routine, which neither girl complained about. They were happy, even if the days blended together, one after another.  
     It all changed, however, with a kiss. Neither girl intended it, at least consciously they didn't. It just happened. They were leaning close to each other, their eyes caught, and something pulled them together.  
     Despite the lack of experience, something about it just felt so right. It lasted just the perfect amount of time, and their lips conformed together in the best way possible. That strange warmth in their chest only amplified.  
     Their hearts raced, threatening to burst out of their chests. They only knew one solitary thing once the kiss ended. That strange feeling in their chest, was love.


End file.
